


Hair Dye

by wellperhaps



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Modern Thedas, Non-binary character, Other, PWP, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellperhaps/pseuds/wellperhaps
Summary: “I’m sorry if this culturally insensitive, but I would rather shave my head than put that substance in my hair,” Dorian said.This goes with Three months at the Gravel Pit, but that doesn't really matter since this is a honest PWP. Gosh.





	Hair Dye

Dorian’s phone chimed. It was a text from Lavellan.

“hey can I dye my hair at ur place there’s an art situation in our bathroom”

The various emojis indicated that Lavellan was experiencing many conflicted emotions, some of which included unicorns. Dorian thought it best not to ask for clarification.

Lavellan arrived with a canvas bag full of various powders, tools and plastic containers. They spread them out on Dorian’s kitchen counter. Granted, Dorian had only ever had his hair dyed at a salon, but he suspected this wasn’t the common way to go about home hair dye. 

“This is not from the supermarket, I take it?” 

Lavellan shook their head.  
“Nah. It’s all natural. There’s henna, blood lotus and some other stuff. A Dalish thing I guess. I’ll mix it into a paste. And, hey, coffee! Can I make coffee?” 

Dorian made them coffee. Lavellan mixed some of it into their weird concoction. Dorian and Lavellan sat on Dorian’s bed and drank their coffee while the paste settled. The final product resembled moldy grass cuttings more than anything.

“I’m sorry if this culturally insensitive, but I would rather shave my head than put that substance in my hair,” Dorian said. 

Lavellan laughed. 

“Sera always says it looks like something that came out of a stoner cow.”

Dorian shuddered and decided to abandon the subject. 

When Lavellan decided the dye was ready, they took off their shirt and went to the bathroom. Dorian watched them work the paste into their long, thick hair. Dorian thought Lavellan was very pretty. They had all the grace and strength one would expect a trick archer to have. Combined with their delicate elven features Lavellan looked striking. Dorian didn’t know if that was an appropriate thought to have, but there it was. As Lavellan applied the dye, a strong herbal scent spread from the bathroom.

“Is the hair dye the reason you always smell like elfroot? Do you actually put drugs in your cosmetics, Lavellan?” 

“Nah. I smell like elfroot ‘cause I smell like elfroot. I live with Sera. But keep talking shit about my cosmetics and I’ll dye your mustache.” 

“You are very ungrateful. Why is it exactly that you are in my bathroom threatening me with violence? Why can you not use your own? And where is Sera?” 

“I told you. There’s an art situation going on and it’s taken over the bathroom and most of the hallway. Sera’s busy with that.”

“I didn’t know that Sera is an artist.”

“She’s not. She’s part of the artwork. It’s very lesbian in there today, so I needed to get out anyway.”

When Lavellan was done they wrapped a scarf around their hair. A trickle of oddly colored water escaped from under it and made its way down Lavellan’s back. Dorian managed to catch it with a piece of tissue paper before it reached Lavellan’s jeans. 

“Thanks,” Lavellan said. “This stuff stains like nothing else. I should sit on the floor. I don’t want to get dye all over your furniture.”

So they sat on the floor. Lavellan taught Dorian an absurd Dalish guessing game that relied on all players being absolutely honest with each other. Then Dorian taught Lavellan a Tevinter card game that relied on all players cheating and not getting caught. Lavellan was, unsurprisingly, very skilled at it. They were good at reading people. Dorian liked spending time alone with Lavellan. Being friends with them was uncomplicated, and Dorian appreciated that. Not much in his life was uncomplicated. 

“Hey, do you think you could help me get the dye out? I have extra gloves for you.” 

Lavellan leaned back in their chair with the mass of their hair in the sink while Dorian alternated between rinsing the dye out of their hair and brushing away the clumps of herbs stuck to the strands. It wasn’t an easy task. The dye had turned a deep red color and the sink looked like a murder scene. 

“I cannot comprehend why you choose to subject yourself to this. The dye doesn’t want to come off. I hope I’m not hurting you.” 

Lavellan had their eyes closed and didn’t seem to be in any pain.  
“No. Feels nice. You have good hands. I should ask you to braid my hair sometime.” 

“Well, thank you. You have lovely hair. I would prefer to touch it without the need to protect my hands from this… algae.”

Lavellan hummed, then open their eyes to look at Dorian from under their dark lashes.

“You can touch my hair whenever you want to.” 

Lavellan closed their eyes again, smiling. They were really terribly lovely. Dorian considered. 

“Are we flirting, Lavellan? You do know I am uncultured in your weird Southern ways.”

Lavellan smiled wider.

“We can be. I like flirting with friends, especially the really good looking ones.” 

Dorian gently squeezed the water off from Lavellan’s hair. 

“There. I think I finally got it all. I don’t mind flirting with my good looking friends, either.”

Dorian disposed of the gloves and wiped down the sink while Lavellan dried their hair off with Dorian’s blow dryer. The comfortable atmosphere hadn’t changed, as such, but Dorian was now acutely aware of how close he was to Lavellan in the cramped bathroom. Lavellan pulled their fingers through their hair. It was still red, but the color was clearly deeper.

“How does it look?”

“Defying all odds, it looks rather nice. The color is a little darker than before. It suits you. If we are indeed flirting, may I touch your hair, now that it’s no longer trying to latch onto my hand?”

Lavellan stepped closer to Dorian. They were really very short. Dorian put his hands back into Lavellan’s hair, now dry and pleasant to touch. 

“Dorian. We can keep flirting some more, maybe play cards. Or I could just kiss you.” Lavellan looked up to meet Dorian’s eyes. They were always so self-assured in a friendly sort of way. It was difficult to feel nervous around them. 

“Well. I don’t think I can stand to lose another game to you. We might as well do something I’m good at.” 

Dorian leaned down to press his lips to Lavellan’s. He could feel them smiling into the kiss. Strong hands took hold of his hips. Dorian thought about how the scene must look from the outside. There he was, a big Tevinter man, tentatively kissing this lithe, confident elf in a small bathroom with the smell of herbs hanging in the air. They were both barefooted. It was very mundane and unlikely at the same time. The thought made him smile. 

Lavellan pulled back and touched their hand to Dorian’s face. 

“You have a nice smile, Dorian. And you’re a good kisser. And hey, I don’t want to be rude, but I have to talk these things out. It’s what I do. So to be clear, you don’t have any feelings for me, right?”

“I… I certainly am happy to have you as a friend. But other than that, no.” Dorian wondered if this was the part where things turned complicated. 

“Good. Same here. This is just for fun, then. Want to get out of the bathroom?” Still simple, then. Dorian was glad.

There was no sofa in Dorian’s tiny apartment, so they ended up sitting on Dorian’s bed again. Dorian wondered if that was not somewhat suggestive, but really, the options were limited. Lavellan sat with their other leg bent on the bed, and ran their fingers along the shell of Dorian’s ear. They were still shirtless. 

“Are you cold, Lavellan?” 

“A little. It’s fine. Or did you want me to put a shirt on?” 

“Kaffas, no. Don’t be so considerate, you’re making me look bad in comparison. Come here.”

They kissed some more. Eventually Lavellan ended up on their back with Dorian braced above them. Lavellan’s hair was a red cloud against the dark duvet. Their eyes were huge. Lavellan looked very elven and very beautiful. Dorian bent to kiss their ear. Lavellan gasped, then huffed a laugh when Dorian ran his tongue along the shell. 

“Yeah alright. Go for it. A bit cliche but I won’t complain. Ah, shit.” 

Dorian licked and nibbled at the piercings in Lavellan’s ear. One of Lavellan’s hands was in his hair, and the other roamed his back. After a while, Dorian sat up. Lavellan was grinning up at him. Their skin was flushed. Dorian’s cock was getting interested. There were decisions to be made. Dorian would be damned if Lavellan was the only one who could do the right thing. 

“I feel like we went from playing cards to… this, whatever this is, rather rapidly. I do like the way this is going, but how about you? Should we slow down?” 

“Making out. That’s what this is. Could be sex, if you wanted. I’m up for it.” 

Dorian managed a smile, and a nod. Lavellan smiled back.

“Take off your shirt, Dorian. Let me look.” 

Dorian complied. Lavellan was not shy of their body, and neither was Dorian. Lavellan’s archery training was clearly visible in their muscles, but they were still petite compared to Dorian. Lavellan ran their hands along Dorian’s sides and up his chest. 

“Yeah, wow. You feel so nice. I want to lick you.”

Dorian laughed. Lavellan prodded at him, until he was the one on his back. Lavellan laid down on top of him, with their thigh between Dorian’s legs. They ran their tongue over Dorian’s nipple, and did it again, until it grew hard under their touch. Dorian sighed. It was good, to be so close to another person. It had been some time. 

Lavellan took their time licking and biting at Dorian’s chest. Then they laid their weight down on Dorian and started to rock against him. Dorian held onto their hips, occasionally ghosting his hand over Lavellan’s ass. The smell of the hair dye was now mixed with the smell of Lavellan’s skin. 

“Hey,” Lavellan whispered against his neck. “Let’s get under the blankets and cuddle for a bit. Not that I don’t like looking at you. Honestly, you’re so hot. Can I take your jeans off?” 

Dorian watched as Lavellan ran their hands over Dorian’s hipbones and down his thighs, only just missing his erection. Dorian concentrated on breathing as clever fingers opened his belt, then the buttons. He lifted his hips to let Lavellan pull his jeans down, and barely managed to stop his underwear from following them. Lavellan chuckled. Dorian sat up to get rid of the jeans altogether, then motioned at Lavellan. 

“You too. Not even you can cuddle wearing skinny jeans.” 

“You’ve seen me do a somersault wearing skinny jeans.” Lavellan nevertheless got up and turned around to push their jeans down. Dorian took a deep breath and reached out to touch the muscles shifting in their back. 

“Don’t distract me, Dorian, I’ll fall down.”

“Terrible. Are you helpless without your jeans,” Dorian muttered and ran his hand along Lavellan’s ass, over their boxer briefs. Lavellan made an exasperated sound but managed to free themselves from the jeans. 

Cuddling under the blankets with Lavellan was, in all simplicity, fun. Dorian felt warm and comfortable. Kissing Lavellan was lovely. They felt solid and very nice against Dorian. Eventually Lavellan slid their hand under Dorian’s underwear, slowly. Dorian concentrated on breathing as Lavellan’s fingers closed around his cock. 

“Yeah, nice.” Lavellan circled their thumb along the head of Dorian’s cock for a while. Dorian sighed and let himself enjoy the sensation. When it started to feel like too much, he moved away, gently, and pushed Lavellan onto their back. 

“Let me have my turn.” 

Dorian had to admit he had been a little worried about how he would feel about taking things further with Lavellan. He had no real experience to draw on, when it came to bodies different from his own. However, his hand found only warm, wet skin that felt pleasant to touch. Nothing to be anxious about. Dorian moved his fingers experimentally, causing Lavellan to make a low, pleased sound. They got up enough to push their underwear down and off. Then Lavellan leaned back down and guided Dorian’s fingers back between their legs.

“Here. Yeah.”

Dorian kept his hand where Lavellan wanted it and let them thrust against him, lazily. Lavellan was hard against his fingers and moaned softly as Dorian kissed their neck, making Dorian smile. After some moments Lavellan grasped hold of Dorian’s hair and their thrusts became more frantic. They slid their other hand to cover Dorian’s, urging him to press harder. Dorian was suddenly struck by inspiration. 

“Can I use magic? Just a small jolt.” 

“What? Shit. I didn’t even think… yeah go for it. I can’t fuck a mage and not reap the benefits.”

Dorian bit Lavellan’s neck for that. Then he called softly for lightning, barely anything more than a passing thought of electricity, and let it run through his fingers. 

“Oh, shit. Ah!” 

Lavellan lifted their hips off the bed and arched their neck in a truly lovely way. Dorian felt his breath catch. He tried to keep his hand where it was until Lavellan whimpered and turned to their side, pushing Dorian’s hand away. They were panting and smiling up at Dorian. Dorian, feeling accomplished and slightly dazed, smiled back.

“Yeah alright. That was a good idea. Give me a minute.” 

Lavellan spent a moment just breathing and running their hand along Dorian’s arm. Then their hand started drifting lower until it found the waistband of Dorian’s underwear. 

“Off, off,” Lavellan demanded. Dorian laughed and got rid of the last item of clothing. Lavellan played with Dorian’s cock and balls until he was fully hard again and desperate for more friction. 

“Hey, Dorian? How do you feel about fucking me? I’m thinking you’d feel good in me.” 

Lavellan was looking at Dorian with a somewhat serious expression. Dorian ran his hand over Lavellan’s wonderful ass, groping a little. His cock leaped in Lavellan’s hand, and Dorian decided to trust its judgment. Dorian kissed Lavellan, and then got off the bed to rummage for lube. The tube was still in his suitcase. That was really all anyone needed to know about his sex life in Ferelden so far. 

Although Dorian sometimes liked to be the one doing the fucking, he had to admit he rarely had the patience for it. He was generally much happier to just lay there and let other people have their way with him. He didn’t mind the necessary preparations but they did take so much time. This, he found, was not an issue with Lavellan. He lay down on the bed and lubed himself up while Lavellan was kissing him. Then Lavellan was sitting over him with their legs bracketing his hips. Their other hand was braced on the bed, and other guiding Dorian’s cock. Dorian only had to watch as Lavellan lowered themselves onto him. The sensation of wet heat was sudden and overwhelming. Lavellan keened, frowning. 

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” Dorian asked. Lavellan shook their head, the mass of their red hair falling over their brown shoulder.

“I’m fine. Hurts a bit, but not in a bad way. It’s just been a while. Oh yeah, here we go.” Lavellan undulated their hips, and bit their lip. Then they were smirking again. Lavellan kept moving gently, too gently, until they were both gasping for breath. Dorian couldn’t thrust like he wanted to, trapped under Lavellan. On the other hand, Lavellan looked gorgeous poised over him, with their skin flushed and their lips parted. Dorian slid his hand down Lavellan’s stomach to circle his thumb over Lavellan’s arousal like Lavellan had done for him earlier. Lavellan hummed. 

“Should we change it up? Me on all fours. You could pull my hair while you’re doing me.” 

How did Lavellan just say those things like he was suggesting they should order a pizza? Dorian rubbed with his thumb and forefinger and released a small spark of electricity just to make Lavellan lose their composure and moan, low and needy. It hit Dorian as well, making him gasp.

They switched position so that Lavellan was face down on the bed, their back arched and their ass in the air. It was really something to see.

“Are you doing that on purpose?” Dorian demanded as Lavellan touched themselves and moaned into Dorian’s lumpy pillow.

Lavellan laughed, breathless. 

“I’m doing what it takes to get your cock back in me. Come on. I can take it.”

Dorian squeezed Lavellan’s ass just because he could. Then he positioned himself behind them. Lavellan reached down to guide Dorian back inside. The sensation was already almost too much for Dorian, and he had to wait a while before he could start thrusting. When he managed to find his rhythm, it didn’t take long until he was past the point of no return. He held onto Lavellan’s hips and fucked into the wet heat without even noticing that the blankets had fallen off the bed entirely. 

“Holy shit, Dorian,” Lavellan gasped, rough and happy. “You’re going to make me come on your cock.”

Lavellan’s words went straight to Dorian’s cock. He made a strangled noise and pushed Lavellan’s shoulders to the bed. He managed a few more thrusts until he pushed as deep as he could go, and came with a shout. Lavellan yelled as well, with their hand between their legs. 

It took Dorian some moments before reality reasserted itself again. Lavellan was lying next to him, gasping and laughing. Dorian could only pant and stare at the ceiling. Eventually he felt Lavellan squeeze his shoulder, and then get up from the bed. He heard the shower turn on, and managed to sit up. He looked at their jeans, tangled and discarded on the floor along with the blankets and the bottle of lube. Well. That was an experience.

After they had both showered and dressed, they ate sandwiches and drank soda. They chatted about nothing in particular. Lavellan gathered up their hair dye components. Dorian let them use his eyeliner. When Lavellan left, they exchanged smiles but didn’t kiss. Dorian changed the sheets and opened a window. His small apartment felt more airy, somehow. Like he had more room to breathe.


End file.
